


blood on my hands

by dollsteeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gore, Horror, I guess???, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Spree Killers, Theme Day: Slashers and Serial Killers, Torture, Violence, nct spookfest, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: tell yourself that it's just business





	blood on my hands

mark tapped his feet on the dashboard, staring out the side window at the sun falling behind the horizon.

“y’know, we’re like jessie and james, but like, we murder people,” he giggled, fidgeting with the gun nestled between his legs. johnny let out a hum of agreement, taking his eyes off the road to watch mark’s gentle movements, as though he’d never seen him before, or he’d never see him again. 

the pair were on their way out of seoul, running from the bloodbath they’d caused. five dead in two hours. five crossed off of their list. 

jung yoonoh, a shot to the chest. mark had stood over the body, gushing over how much prettier he was covered in his own blood and painting the man’s face with it. 

kim dongyoung and kim gongmyung, brothers. their throats slit in sync, bodies hitting the ground as johnny and mark laughed, happy with their timing. 

zhong chenle and park jisung. the only time mark hesitated. two gunshots had the pair down, mark staying behind to carve “i’m sorry” into their skin. 

five down. three to go. mark smiled, pleased with their work so far, their sick mind games. it would work, he was sure of it. he and johnny were slowly wearing away at their main victim, taunting him. it was only the beginning, but lee donghyuck would soon find out the news of his friends’ deaths. slowly, but surely, johnny and mark would wear him down, until the time came to pounce.

“we’ll have a bonfire tonight, lay low for a bit. you can relax, babe,” johnny muttered. “don’t overthink it. we’ll be fine.”

“not overthinking, just thinking.”

they drove on, reaching their destination soon after 4am. mark jumped out of the car, weapons in hand, and stretched his legs. while the younger of the pair let his body rest, johnny began building a bonfire just past the boundary of the property, ridding himself of his blood-soaked shirt to use it as kindling. mark stalked over to join him, bringing with him fresh clothes, and the pair changed quickly before setting fire to the pile of bloodsoaked clothes and plant matter.

bathing in the flames was almost cathartic for mark, purging his mind of the paranoia he had, and johnny’s hand holding his so tightly reassured him that his boyfriend knew what they were doing, and their plan would run smoothly. he leaned over and pressed his lips to johnny’s, hoping that he could keep himself from falling back into paranoid thoughts by clogging his brain with nothing but johnny. the pair spent the night huddled by the fire, and left before the dawn broke, leaving it to burn however it pleased.

their day was another hunt, just within the borders of a surely-chaotic seoul. their first target? nakamato yuta. mark twisted in his seat, trying to repress the memories he had shared with yuta. their language barrier was always a bit of an issue, but mark had enjoyed the time they’d spent together anyway. johnny was surely more ruthless than mark, he thought. the elder never seemed to show any signs of remorse or hesitation. but mark couldn't help but let the memories flood back to him, his composure completely shattered as he remembered that he was killing his own friends. he recalled being so bloodthirsty the night before, and wondered why he couldn't keep it up until their job was done. he needed to prove himself to johnny, he needed to teach donghyuck a lesson that was completely unforgettable, but he wondered if people he had spent years with really had to suffer just because of his own anger.

then again, mark knew he was setting them free. he stopped to consider all the world had thrown at him, and knew that even though murder seemed cruel, he was getting what he wanted and saving his friends at the same time, so it wasn't all bad. after all, everyone dies anyway. better to burn out in the arms of a friend than to fade away in solitude.

mark considered his own mortality, pressing the cool metal of his gun to his temple and holding it there. a shiver wracked his body, the icy stamp of the barrel sinking into his skin. his finger brushed against the trigger and he considered how easy it was to end his own life. he could put an end to himself just as swiftly as he was going to put an end to yuta in only a matter of hours, blow his brains out, splatter them against the window of the car, right next to johnny. he pulled the gun away from himself, pressing it instead to johnny’s temple. he could kill his lover, simple as a twitch of his hand, a small tremor bringing an end to it all. he scanned johnny’s face for any sign of fear, of a need to fight back, but it was as blank as ever.

“i could kill you right now. it’s not hard. i could just shoot you, but you’re not afraid. what if i do it. what if i pull the trigger, stick a fucking bullet through your head,” mark rambled, pushing the gun harder into johnny’s skull.

“but you won’t. i trust you, mark. i know you don't want to. put the gun away, angel.”

he was right, but mark didn't want to hear it, stubbornness winning over logical thought, so he challenged the elder.

“then play a game of russian roulette with me, after yuta. no trust. just luck. i want to test the universe, i want to test our mortality. it’s funny, right? if we’re killers? and we kill us?”

johnny sighed and accepted, just to please mark. the boy was shaking, an overdose of adrenaline coursing through his veins. the elder knew that trying to calm him at that point in time was pointless, so he returned his attention to driving. mark sighed and checked the recent news, making sure that the bodies had been discovered. they needed it if they were going to successfully be able to get to yuta.

time passed uneventfully until the pair arrived at yuta’s place, mark knocking on the door softly and smiling when yuta greeted him.

“hyung, sorry for showing up unannounced, but… we heard what happened. i wanted to make sure you were safe,” he lied, heart sinking. mark wanted to protect yuta from himself, to run from the scene, but it was too late. yuta’s death was unavoidable now. the contract had been signed, albeit unwillingly, and his fate was sealed.

yuta invited his death directly into his home, unknowingly becoming a pawn in johnny and mark’s little game. they sat for hours, catching up on what they’d missed since they last saw each other. johnny excused himself to the bathroom, and mark was sure of what would happen next. he tried to cover up his anxiety with a smile thrown yuta’s way, but the elder saw right through it.

“mark… is there something wrong,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “is… johnny hurting you? you look so afraid… you can stay with me for a while if you need, you know i'm always here for you.”

“not me… hyung, i’m sorry, fuck,” mark’s eyes darted up at the sound of johnny entering the room again, wielding his gun, “i'm sorry.”

his last sorry was punctuated by a gunshot, yuta falling forward into mark’s lap, dead. mark just stared at him, letting the blood stain his clothes and the couch beneath him, before remembering the deal he had made with johnny. he looked up at the elder, who was preparing to put the gun away, and smiled sweetly. pushing yuta off of his lap, he sauntered over to johnny and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“our turn, hyung,” he cooed, dragging johnny to the couch and waiting for the elder to hand him the revolver that was sitting patiently in his jacket pocket. johnny sighed and reached within the pocket, pulling it out and placing it unceremoniously in mark’s hands. his gut twisted uncomfortably as he watched mark inspect the gun, wondering what the younger was going to do next. he almost laughed at himself, he had just murdered someone in cold blood, he was sitting with the body, yet he was scared that another person would die. he looked at mark, who looked satisfied at the firearm he was in possession of. he spun the cylinder and pressed it to his temple as he had in the car, but this time, mark pulled the trigger.

“oh. maybe it’ll be you then, hyung.”

“maybe,” johnny had muttered as he pressed the revolver against his own temple, “we’ll see.”

he pulled the trigger without hesitation, and as expected- there was no bullet, no death. he had removed the bullets before putting the gun in his pocket, but the fear still taunted him as he watched the only person he truly wanted to take care of place a gun against his head and pull the trigger. he shook his head to clear the thoughts before placing the gun back in his pocket. “i guess it’s just our lucky day, huh?”

“i guess so,” mark nodded, promptly getting up and leaving the apartment. he was ready to move on. johnny took the hint and followed him, starting the car as quickly as he could and speeding off.

silence seemed to be a theme after these incidents, mark noticed. though this time it was short-lived. their second-last victim was moon taeil, donghyuck’s boyfriend. the pair spent all their time together, it was almost guaranteed that they’d be with one another. if you added in the thought that they had lost five people in just one day, mark was sure there was a one-hundred percent chance that they would find their last victims grieving together. johnny pulled the car to the side of the road and got out, slinging a backpack with a gun, rope, and clothes over his shoulder. the younger of the pair slipped out of the car and began to walk towards a small house not too far down the road, ready to end the killing spree he had been on for two days. two days too long.

the door was unlocked when johnny tried it, and he waltzed freely into donghyuck’s house with mark on his tail. as was expected, taeil and donghyuck were together, and they jumped at the sight of the two intruders in their home. as donghyuck opened his mouth to yell, both johnny and mark pulled out guns, pointing them directly at their heads.

“just shut up, donghyuck. for your own good,” mark snapped, his voice laced with malice. despite his hesitations earlier that day, as soon as the man saw donghyuck he was filled with anger, ready to strike once again. his goal was sitting in front of him, ready for him to reach it. every death had led up to donghyuck, and the adrenaline and happiness coursing through mark’s veins made everything worth it.

still aiming his gun at donghyuck, mark retrieved the rope from johnny’s bag and tied donghyuck’s arms, wrists and ankles together, the younger putting up a small fight, but giving up at the sight of the gun. mark noticed his lack of resistance and plastered a faux smile on his face, reaching out to pat donghyuck’s hair. he then moved over to where johnny had wrapped taeil’s arms and legs with rope in a similar way to donghyuck. it was cliche, sure, but johnny and mark wanted to make sure donghyuck and taeil didn't escape, and that donghyuck would witness everything they were going to do to taeil.

johnny started with a punch square to taeil’s face, the eldest of their small group crying out in pain, but he let no other protests fall from his mouth. donghyuck opened his mouth to yell once again, but mark returned the gun to a position where he could easily blow the younger’s brains out. 

with the other hand, mark slashed at taeil’s arm, bright blood leaking from a horizontal wound. he then turned the knife, slicing vertically over the same wound. tears were leaking down taeil’s face already, sobs of pain escaping him, and donghyuck had begun yelling at mark and johnny, before mark silenced him by shoving the barrel of the gun into the boy’s mouth. taeil’s torture continued, mark and johnny beating and cutting him to their heart’s content while donghyuck sat and watched, sobbing around the barrel of the gun that was still shoved in his mouth. each blow landed with a sickening crunch, the boy’s body bruising up so perfectly in time with donghyuck’s whimpers. when johnny and mark were satisfied, mark took the gun out of donghyuck’s mouth and shot taeil for good measure, his body falling lifeless and battered onto the floor, in a puddle of blood.

mark kicked the body, turning it over so he could see its face. the boy’s expression was almost serene, save for the crimson blood pooling around his head. forever young. forever loved. it was more than taeil deserved after spreading his legs for a monster. he dragged taeil’s broken corpse over to donghyuck by its hair, tossing it down over the boy’s lap for good measure.

“what’s… what’s the point of this,” donghyuck sniffed, knowing that he was most likely minutes from facing his own death.

“you know exactly what the point is. i know you remember, hyuck,” mark cooed, squatting down in front of the younger boy and smiling. he brandished his knife for the last time, brutally slashing donghyuck’s wrists, “and well, don't you think blood is just so pretty?”

johnny laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of mark’s head, before grabbing his arm to drag him out. the sooner they got away from the crime scene, the better.

“bye, hyuckie,” johnny laughed as he ran with his lover, ready to escape as far away as they could.

as soon they were in the car, mark burst into laughter and pulled johnny into a kiss, still full of adrenaline from what he’d just done, but also free for the first time in months. no more waking up johnny in the middle of the night with a panic attack, trembling on the edge of insanity. no more suffering, no more pain. they stayed pressed together, giggling, for what felt like forever, before they sped away once more, following wherever the road would take them.

**Author's Note:**

> spookfest 2k19 wtf is POPPING
> 
> honestly i dont have much to say ab this one other than i really enjoyed writing it!! its v far out of my comfort zone so hopefully i did well!! 
> 
> and massive tthank you to my beta jina aka starjoonieee on twt!! i love you youre the real mvp
> 
> anyway i hope you all enjoyed reading this!! thank you!! happy halloween <3


End file.
